


you make my heart shake

by watsoff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kissing Booths, M/M, Valentine's Day, balletlock, like vaguely, short and sweet, tfp broke my heart so here's something nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsoff/pseuds/watsoff
Summary: "You're hoping to woo someone."





	

John had arranged a kissing booth. It was extravagant and ridiculous, but it was Valentine’s Day. It wasn’t maybe the grand gesture he was trying to come up with, but right now it was what he was able to pull off - the university had had a fair last Christmas which had left them with plenty of junk in the school storeroom to be utilised later. And if John had to pull a trick to get a kiss from his crush, he wouldn't mind kissing a dozen other people. Or a hundred.

The booth had proven to be more of a success than John had anticipated. In the first hour he must have pecked close to forty people, some blushing, some more confident in their charm. Some had even given their phone numbers with the pound they had to pay John for the kiss, but those he gave directly to Greg, who came asking for them every twenty minutes.

The boy who he was waiting for wasn’t anywhere to be seen, though, and John was becoming nervous. Was he at school today? They’d always met for lunch on Wednesdays, but what if he’s gotten sick? God, maybe he had seen John, known what he was up to at the first sight, and decided to stay away… Could have John misread him like that?

“I know what you’re doing.” Sherlock seemed to have appeared out of thin air, and was now leaning his elbow on the corner of the booth.

“Really?” John smirked. Relief washed over John like a flood, and left a smile on his face.Containing the joy of seeing Sherlock for the first time in the day was always a hard, but today it was even more of a challenge. Sherlock faced him with ruffled hair, a sweatshirt, and the tights John knew would some day actually kill him. He looked like he was coming straight from training, and an errant curl was sticking to his forehead.

John and Sherlock had gotten to know each other this spring in biology class. It had been only a month and a half, but they’d taken a very quick liking to each other. Across campus Sherlock was widely known as the intimidating ballet dancer, whose path you didn’t want to cross unless you wanted your personal affairs to be the topic of the week. John found his deductions endlessly amusing, and together they’d even gotten even with the dickheads in John's rugby team, who had made fun both of Sherlock’s passions (eccentricities, some said, but John hated the word) and John’s sister, who was the first of them to come out of the closet.

But the important thing was that Sherlock really only was a beautiful, brilliant boy, who was sometimes too blunt for his own good, and who John happened to have crushed on hopelessly since day one.

“You’re hoping to woo someone. You wish they’ll be completely blindsided to the fact that you’ve kissed dozens of other people today to make money for dinner. Someone you know, otherwise you wouldn't be too certain of them coming to you this way. Anyhow, you’re hoping to lure the innocent victim to you for a kiss and a date invitation.”

“Yes. Is it working?” The grin on his face widened, and he had to unzip his jacket. He was showing off, just a little, but for a good reason. John knew - no, he’d deduced that Sherlock fancied him back by the way he sometimes stuttered when John sat close, and by the blush he had when they met up after John’s matches. John was no genius, but he happened to know a few things more about matters of the heart than Sherlock. This would do the trick.

“I don’t know, is it? Oh!”

The slight crunch of his nose before the realisation in his eyes was adorable, John thought. Sherlock’s eyes rose from John’s chest back to his face, and colour started rising to his neck and cheeks. John’s heart was beating more rapidly, but Sherlock actually looked like he was having a hard time forming more than few gasps for breath.

“I already spent all my cash on coffee in the morning,” he eventually said.

“Good. Come here.” John pulled Sherlock to his side of the booth by the arm, and took his face into his hands. Both of them were a little flustered and out of breath, but the moment was even gentler for it. Sherlock smelled only of soap and freshly applied deodorant, and John only wanted to buy his nose into his hair to get to his own smell.

“Have you had anything to eat?”

“Not yet.”

“I’ve got… exactly thirty-eight bucks, so anything you want from the cafe? I can ditch physics.”

“Okay.”

John was going to spoil the boy, even if he’d try to refuse, with scones and muffins and kisses. Maybe he could ditch maths, too...

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I need your validation! And come say hi at tumblr @thesighingdetective :)


End file.
